Protect the Afraid
by phoenix-of-flames
Summary: Riddler gets injured as a result of one his plans. About to die, Crane finds him in an ally and heals him, much to his persona, Scarecrows, excitement. When he becomes fully healed, he thinks that he can continue his normal life. However, he realizes to late that Scarecrow has other ideas and soon finds he has a stalker following him. But is it that bad? /Rated M for later themes/
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Edward's POV.

I was in pain.

Sheer bloody pain.

I had a gash in my side that wouldn't stop bleeding. The running I was doing wasn't helping.

Rain came down hard tonight in Gotham, which isn't a surprise considering I haven't seen the sun once in this hell of a city.

I stopped running and leaned against a building to catch my breath. I was gasping; my lungs feeling like someone poured gasoline and set them on fire.

My attempt to breathe again was cut short as the all too familiar sound of a police car echoed from somewhere nearby.

'How can this happen!? I was so close from defeating Batman! He cheated, he must have! There's no other way!' I thought as I started running again. 'This isn't fair! I'm running away from the police, my clothes ruined, my plan failed, and I'm injured! All I did was set a trap for Batman; I didn't even put anyone else in danger!'

My glasses were cracked and shattered, beyond repair without a doubt. My suit was wet and dirty from the rain and filth covering the city. Everything was torn and bloody from meeting Batman and my cane was lost somewhere in said battle.

I had a bruised cheek, cuts everywhere and a horribly bruised shoulder. My worst injury, however, was the large gash on my side that was currently gushing blood.

I didn't know where I was going, or how much longer I was going to last. But I was not going back that damn asylum.

I came to an erupt stop as I heard a police siren somewhere in front of me. I quickly turned into an alleyway. However, I realized the more I ran, how much I got dizzy and how blurry the world was becoming.

"Please don't faint..." I prayed to myself. I ran faster in to the ally, which was a mistake because I just got dizzier.

I was slowing down, my mind and body going numb, except for my side which felt like it was on fire. My breathing was turning into rugged gasps. It didn't take me long to realize I was coughing up my own blood.

I eventually forced myself to at least a limping walk instead of fainting.

I came to a dead end in the maze of the buildings surrounding me. It was small and tight, the worst place to be if were claustrophobic.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned against the wall and slid down, curling up like a ball in the corner of the brick walls.

The same thoughts of dying kept rushing in through my mind.

I didn't want to die. Not now or anytime soon! But the more I tried to hold on, the darker my vision became.

I was beyond panic. I was terrified.

My body was shaking; I couldn't hear or see anything right. I closed my eyes, too afraid to look.

But somewhere amidst all the buzzing and world spinning around me, I heard footsteps. I didn't open my eyes, too afraid it might be Death, or worse, Batman himself.

I suddenly felt a hand grab my jaw and lift my head up. I heard mumbling but I was too dazed to translate. I forced my eyes open and saw what looked like the shadow of a man crouching in front of me. I couldn't tell who he was, but praying it wasn't Batman.

I inched away from him, trying to tilt my head away from where said man was touching me. My consciousness was disappearing every moment until I couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out; the last thing I remember was a hand touching my cheek.

Jonathan's pov.

I was walking back to my current residence, a gun loaded with gas pellets full of toxin in one hand and a cage of street rats in the other; the rats test subjects for more toxin. As I did, I noticed more sounds of police cars than usual.

'Perhaps Joker planted bombs over the city again. Or maybe Miss Kyle stole some priceless artifact from some museum.' I shrugged off the thought, not caring unless I was concerned.

As I reached my current location for a home, I saw a flash of color out of the corner of my eye. Curious, I went to investigate what it was. Slightly amazed, it turned out to be a human being.

He was curled up as much as he could go. I didn't know him, but he looked familiar. He was bleeding badly, coughing up his own blood. He looked like someone used him for a punching bag. I set down the cage, walking towards him.

From what I could tell, he was wearing a green suit jacket and purple pants that was torn around the cuffs near his green shoes. His white dress shirt looked torn and dirty. He wore a purple tie that was hanging loose around his neck. Green wired glasses with purple shades covered his eyes, even if though were cracked.

Purple fingerless-gloves gripped his sleeves tightly, like he was in pain. When he wasn't coughing up blood, he was gasping for breath, like he had been running for a long time. I reached down, gripping his jaw and tilting his head towards me.

"Who are you? I've seen you before..." I talked to myself more than him.

He slowly opened his eyes and I felt a shiver up down my spine. He had striking green eyes, but the fear that was consuming them is what got my attention.

His pulps were dilated, his body was shaking as much as it could in his situation; he looked like his greatest fear was right in front of him.

_This is beautiful_.

The other part of me, the Scarecrow part, begged for this. Watching someone's fear unravel in front of me was making him desperate to come out. Just watching fear in a human being was just thrilling.

However, he closed his eyes again, blocking me from seeing that fear. He tilted his head, pulling away from my hand.

'Confusion is covering his fear at this point. He looks like he's going to faint.'

_And we care how?_

Ignoring Scarecrow, I reached over and touched his cheek again, noticing how his body went completely slack when I did.

_Pity. He fainted before we could play~. _

'Will you shut up!?'

Turning my attention back to the person in front of me, my curiosity got the better of ne and I studied him more closely. Only then did I notice the question marks on his jacket.

Edward Nygma.

"I believe I am in the presence of the Riddler." I sighed.

Of course I've seen him before, being taken to his cell, at the cafeteria at lunch at Arkham, once saw him hiding his trophies for Batman when the Joker turned it into his very own funhouse once.

I ignored him though. I thought the idea was stupid, along with the Riddles. Although the death traps I heard he made for Batman were amazing and almost impossible. They almost worked too if it wasn't for the fact that; the damn rodent wouldn't die, the Bat couldn't have even gotten any of the riddles done if it weren't for his gadgets, but mostly, Edward was just too full of himself.

I looked at him more and also noticed the deep scarlet stain on his left side. He without a doubt ran into Batman.

'I should leave him here. He has nothing I want and is no use to me. Batman is trying to find him as we speak. If I take him in, Batman could find a way to find where I live, not only arresting him, but me as well...' I looked at Edward's bruised state. A drop of blood slowly slid down the corner of his mouth, leaving a scarlet red line behind it as it dropped on the floor.

_'But we do need to find a human test subject soon. Rats aren't going to stabilize our fear toxin forever_.'

I glanced over at the cage, the rats scurrying around. For once, I actually agreed with him. I turned my gaze back to the younger man in front of me.

"Besides, you have a brilliant mind, without a doubt. But still…"

I reached down and slowly picked his smaller and lighter body up, careful not to touch his injuries.

"_Your mind can break just as easily."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward's pov.

I woke up, my whole body sore. My attempt to open my eyes failed due to the head ache that was slowly approaching.

I groaned and tried to move but froze when my shoulder throbbed in pain. I winced and tried to relax the muscle.

"Movement wouldn't be the best option in your state."

I froze at the sound of a voice. I looked franticly around the room for the source, until my eyes came across the appearance of a man having his back to me, sitting at a desk, reading quietly.

"A fractured shoulder, a stitched side, and an awfully bruised cheek. Now what have children these days been up to?" He said with a slight mock to his voice, still not turning towards me.

"Excuse me!?" I said, slightly irritated. "I am not a child! I'll have you know, my mind could out smart yours pathetically! And in case your puny mind hasn't realized yet, but you're talking to-"

"Edward Nygma, aka The Riddler. A so called genius who is an inmate at Arkham Asylum. Physiological studies reported being a Narcissus and genius. Crimes against Gotham for the death traps he creates for Batman, all such failed so far, many ransoms against the city, attempt of murder, kidnapping, etc. Also reported of having slight psychotic episodes of abandonment and aggressive behavior, as well as having some serious….daddy issues."

He paused at the last sentence like he was trying to find a way to say his words right. I would have gone off on him for it if it wasn't for the fact that I was slightly disturbed by knowledge of an unknown man having about me.

Shrugging it off, I replied like I was unaffected.

"And do so tell how do you know that about me?"

He was silent for a few seconds, like he deciding to tell me the truth or not.

"I read your Arkham files." He said eventually.

"As much as I thank you for taking your time to learn about me, I would prefer simple hello." I hissed in pain as I forced my body in a sitting position on what I realized to be an old hospital bed, my back leaning against the concrete wall.

"Now what have you been doing to get in a state like this? A run in with a Bat, perhaps? You did seem afraid when I found you."

He said placing his book down on the desk after closing it. I don't know why but I got chills as he finished his sentence. The way he said it wasn't right.

"I am not afraid of a rodent."

"Really? Such an interesting test subject. Considering your record, a person like you would have _so_ many fears. Your mind could break in a matter of seconds with just the right words. So do tell me, what are you afraid of?"

He stood up and walked to another side of the room, his back still turned to me. I still got chills as he talked. The way he just said things and what he said made me feel uneasy. Not wanting to be this way any longer, I lashed out.

"Test subject? Fears? Forgive my aggression but, who the hell are you!?"

He chuckled darkly and I swear the air got colder.

"Using anger and annoyance to cover fear. Typical human nature."

He reached for a syringe on a small table and filled it with some type of chemical. He finally turned around and I couldn't help but give a slight shiver when I gave him eye contact.

He had dark brown hair with specks of auburn in it; he was a few inches taller than me and looked a bit scrawny, yet more muscle compared to me. He had on a white collar shirt and black tie with a dark brown sweater vest and dress pants. He wore wire framed glasses over icy blue eyes that I accidently looked straight into. It literally felt like he was looking straight into my soul and the dark places of my mind.

His face was expressionless, but his eyes were saying another story.

I've seen him before, but I can't remember where.

"Inmates these days just get worse and worse. It would be better to just keep them out of Arkham rather than in." He said, walking towards me.

I forced my eyes away from his, eyeing to needle in his hand instead. I heard him chuckle again and still felt unnerved.

"Don't worry; this will just make you less sore. I gave you some of this when you were unconscious. It should ware off it a bit, so I would recommend taking some more."

He sat on the bed next me and took my arm. Before he could inject me with it, I yanked my arm away.

"Excuse me, but I'm not going to let someone I just met and whose name I never got, inject me with a needle full of chemicals that I don't even know!" I said, snapping out of my trance.

My ego was deflating, however, when he just sat there and stared at me with his icy blue gaze. Thankfully, he turned his head and walked over to the desk. He opened the drawers, looking for something.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane."

I stayed silent for a moment, what he said going through my mind.

"What?"

"That's my name." he stated, still looking through some drawers

'That sounds even more familiar. Where have I heard that name?' I thought to myself.

Deciding to get more information, I tried to get a conversation going.

"Doctor? What do you specialize in, if you don't mind me asking?"

He stayed silent, something telling me that he wasn't one to do much talking.

"Phycology." He stated simply.

'He's a psychologist? Great, no matter where I go, there will always been a man a white coat waiting for me.'

I couldn't help but laugh a little to my train of thoughts.

"Let me guess, wanted to be a doctor at Arkham, they turned you down, now you're bent on revenge. I can tell you this; it is a much better idea not work for that asylum."

I smirked, starting not to take this man as seriously as before.

He kept going through his task though, completely ignoring me. My smirk faded as he did, not taking much liking to that. I hate when people ignore me. Still, I kept trying to make a conversation.

"Some want interest do you have in me? I mean, I can understand who wouldn't be interest in me, but still…"

Again, he kept silent. I was getting a little frustrated at him. I sighed, trying not to lose my temper.

"As anyone ever told you, that you're not exactly the best person to have a conversation with? I'm guessing that you don't have a variety of friends. Seriously, at least try to keep some sort of conversation. Yet again, I'm not someone a person can easily talk either, but yet again other people are too stupid to understand my knowledge; so you have to admit, it's not my fault that-"

My sentence was short lived, however, when I suddenly I felt something wrap around my throat. My eyes looked up to meet to see Crane in front of me, his hand wrapped around my neck. My hands reached up to my neck, trying to pull his off. As I did, his grip got tighter and it got harder to breathe. My head started feeling fuzzy and I began struggling. That was a bad idea; when I moved, I started straining my injuries. I tried to scream, but I couldn't breathe.

Tears started to form in my eyes; pain was surging through my body. As I felt like I was on the brink of unconscious, he threw me down to the ground. I laid there on the ground, gasping for breath. As my breathing slowed, and the pain was ebbing away, I heard him walk over slowly near me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him crouch next me. Before I could say anything, I felt a needle being injected in my neck.

"Are you sure it's not _your fault, Nygma?"_

His voice changed and made shivers run down my spine.

Suddenly, the world started to tilt; my vision was going blurry. What did he do to me?

"_Liar!"_

I froze and my breath hitched.

'No, that can't be."

"_You cheated."_

My breath picked up, my body began shaking uncontrollably. Tears came to my eyes and I shut them tight.

"That's not possible. You're not there! You can't be!"

"_Stop lying!"_

"I'm sorry daddy, please don't hit me!"

As I finished the sentence, I felt a sharp pain at my side and screamed in pain.

"_Liar! Cheater! You're not good enough! You're just a stupid kid!"_

"_Shut up! Shut up! __**Shut up!"**_

Laughter rang in my ears, but it sounded strange. It was a mixture of my fathers and someone else. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, tears were pouring down my cheeks, my lungs burned from me screaming. The sound of my father's laughter and the force of being hit continued.

"_It's your fault."_

* * *

Ok, so as the story continues there will be some sexual content. ((aka Yaoi X3 )) I will NOT post that part here. But i WILL post it on Archive of our own. This is because FF WILL take this story down if i do. You don't have to worry about the stories being different, they won't be. The parts that i don't post here will be a whole chapter on the other website. My username if Fashon72. When i post a chapter here, i will tell you if there is something on Archive that isn't here. **PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEWS HELP ME CONTINUE. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY, PLEASE SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND I WILL CONSIDER, BECAUSE I MIGHT RUN OUT OF IDEAS MYSELF. THANK YOU! STAY KAWAII!**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV.

I don't know how long I was on the floor, but soon the toxin soon went out of my system. I just laid there, not moving, tears slowly dripping down face. After what felt like hours, but was probably a few minutes, I heard laughter behind me. The man….no wait…the _monster _that caused my worst nightmare to form in front of me, gripped under my arms and pull me up. I winced in pain and fear as he did so.

Fear started to come back to me.

'What if he does it again? I can't take this! Can he just kill me instead?!'

My whole body was limp, all energy I had drained from me because of all the struggling and screaming that I did. Trying to fight back would be useless. Besides, I was afraid he might strike me with another needle.

As he pulled me up, I felt him sit on the bed, his grip still on my arms. The most alarming thing, however, was when he pulled me on his lap like a child and held me. It disturbed me that he would go from laughing at me crying and screaming in fear, going as far as to kick and punch me, the drug making me thing those hits were my father, to showing me affection and comforted and being surprisingly good at it.

To my horror, I actually felt my body and mind relax when I was in his arms like this, my breathing actually calming as he ran his hand through my hair. When I was relaxed, I couldn't help but notice that the material felt different from the clothes he was wearing before. It felt like some type of rough material, like burlap. Along with a slight smell of chemicals and hay.

Working up my courage, I tried to steady my voice as I spoke to him.

" …what did you do to me?"

I winced as my voice cracked. I understand that I was scared and all, but I didn't have to sound so week.

He stayed silent for a few seconds, but then I felt his arms wrap more securely around me. I wasn't like what he did before, but I still felt a sense of alarm come back. Then he began to laugh. And I swear, I think it was one of the most terrifying things I had ever heard in my life.

The sound was pure evil and cold. If it wasn't for his body heat, I'm pretty sure my body would be frozen.

"What…what's so funny? Crane?"

"_As anyone ever told you that you're adorable when you scream in fear?"_

I tilted my head up to look at his face and as soon as I did, my heart, body and mind froze; in fear and panic. Now I remember who he was; why his name sound so familiar. I'm also pretty sure I knew what that toxin was now too.

The last thought I had before I felt another needle in my neck and went unconscious was;

'I'm a hostage and being cradled by Scarecrow.'

Jonathan's POV.

I wasn't originally going to dose him with toxin, but he wouldn't shut up. I was searching my drawers for my mask, but as he was talking, Scarecrow was getting more anxious.

_Shut him up! Dose him with toxin! Now!_

'What do you think I'm doing?'

Ignoring him, I went back to my task, but he still wouldn't shut up. With Scarecrow and Riddler both talking, I couldn't focus. Still, I tried to focus on my task and want he was saying.

"…understand who wouldn't be interest in me, but still…"

Is he talking about himself? Or about me?

Finally I found a syringe and took it in my hands.

_Time to play~_

"…keep some sort of conversation. Yet again, I'm not someone a person can easily talk either, but yet again other people are too stupid to understand my knowledge; so you have to admit, it's not my fault that-"

Before I could even control myself, my hand wrapped around his neck. He reached up and tried to pry my hands off. But as he did, my grip got tighter, stopping him from breathing. Eventually he started struggling. He started to see that mistake because when he moved, he pulled his injuries. He tried to scream, but the grip I had around his neck stopped him from making any sound.

Tears began to form in his eyes. My arm began to twitch, the excitement of his fear giving me chills. Not wanting him to faint, I threw him on the ground, letting go of his neck. He screamed in pain, gripping his bad shoulder which he fell on. Soon he stopped, gasping for breath. I stood there, watching him. When he did catch his breath, I walked slowly over to him and crouched over his body. I reached down and pushed the needle into his neck.

"Are you sure it's not _your fault, Nygma?"_

Scarecrow smiled and watched as his eyes dilated. His breathe hitched and he froze.

"_What do you see? Tell me!" _

Scarecrow whispered, grinning when the the small body below him began shaking, his eyes shutting tight.

"That's not possible. You're not there! You can't be!"

Scarecrow couldn't help but chuckle as he began hallucinating.

"I'm sorry daddy, please don't hit me!"

_Of course he thinks his father is there. That does make sense._

As he finished talking, I kicked his side, not hard enough to make a bruise, but just enough to where he could feel it.

The toxin amplified the kick, making it seem like his father kick him hard.

"Shut up! Shut up! **Shut up!"**

He screamed at the top of his lungs. Scarecrow's laugh pierced through the air as Edward began crying and his voice started to crack. He began hitting him repeatedly, laughing harder when he thought it was his father.

"_It's your fault."_

He stopped screaming after an hour. He laid there, a crying mess on the ground. Sometime in the middle of his episode, I left and changed into Scarecrow's outfit. When I came back, his screaming began to die down, tears still pouring down his cheeks. I laughed and reached down, grabbing under his arms and pulling him up. I sat on the bed, pulling on my lap. I wrapped my arms are him, like a mother cradling a child. I felt him tense then relax.

I ran my fingers through his black hair, my fingers getting caught slightly by the small curls and tangles in it.

The silence was broken when he spoke, his voice cracked and weak from the screaming and crying.

" …what did you do to me?"

I stayed silent, thinking on how to approach this. But then I went back over to what he said in my mind. My arms hugged him more securely, his body slightly tensing as I did, and I began to laugh.

_ ?! He thinks I'm you! This day is becoming better even more! _

"What…what's so funny? Crane?"

"_As anyone ever told you that you're adorable when you scream in fear?"_

He tilted his head up and looked up at my face. He changed from a slightly alarmed expression to utter horror in a matter of seconds. But before I could stop myself, I plunged another needle into his neck and he fainted in my arms as Crane came back into control.

_What was that for?!_

I remained quiet, the Scarecrow mask long off me now. Riddler's stitches on his side opened up some time in the struggling, and I just finished renewing them.

'There is only so much someone can take of fear. We don't want him broken just yet.'

_But look at him! Remember the fear in his eyes, the sound of him screaming?! Did that not seem beautiful to you!?_

I looked down at the other body, currently having a dreamless sleep. His face was flushed and wet from tears; his bangs were curling slightly and sticking to his forehead from sweat. Bruises that were covering his body were slightly fading now.

My eyes went up the bruise on his cheek. That was the worst one. It had a slight purple tint to it, unlike the others which were a dark fading blue. I ran my thumb over it, wondering what caused it. I mean, it obviously came from Batman, but how?

I looked at his face, a calm expression on it. It's probably a good thing that he isn't dreaming right now.

_See? Just like me, you're attracted to him._

'I am not attracted to him.'

_Maybe not him, but his fear on the other hand…_

I scanned the rest of his face. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. But still, I have to remember who this is. Nygma is brilliant and dangerous. Dangerous enough to be a problem. If I could just use his broken mind in the right way, I'll have complete control over him.

I didn't realize I was running my fingers through his hair again until I heard him sigh in his sleep, snapping me out of my thoughts. I let go and walked silently over to the other room. I found something in the closet that could pass as a blanket and walked back in the other room. I unfolded it and set it down on top of him.

"Goodnight, Eddie."

I said, flicking the lights off and walked over to the other room, shutting the door behind me. I sat on the couch and snatched a pen and note book on my way to it. There, I began writing notes on what I saw.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I do know I was woken up by a gunshot, and then my eyes opened to meet said gun.

"So am I speaking to Jonathan or Scarecrow?"

Eddie said, a bored expression on his face as he pointed the gun at mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV.

I woke up, my throat dry and head spinning. I groaned as memories of last night rushed back to me like a wave. I moved slightly, hissing as the pain ran through me. Only then did I notice the blanket.

'Did he put this over me?'

The thought gave me the creeps, wondering how he could even try to do acts of kindness compared to what he does. I pulled the sheet off of me, pushing myself off the bed. I shivered from the cold air hitting my skin. I realized I didn't' have a shirt on, only the pants I had from my outfit, which is extremely dirty. Speaking of which, I spotted my clothes thrown in the corner, and grimaced as I saw there state.

They were torn, bloody and dirty. My glasses were beyond repair and I don't want to even know what grime is covering my jacket from the ally wall I was leaning against.

'Doesn't matter, I suppose. I have other outfits back at my many hideouts I have.'

I sighed, looking around for something else to wear, refusing to wear my old clothes. I only found a white dress shirt, Crane's without a doubt. Having no other choice, I reached down and picked it up, pushing my arms through the sleeves. When I finished buttoning it, I couldn't help but notice how the bottom of the shirt went down to my mid-thighs almost. Shoving down the insult of this to my pride, I began searching the room, looking for something useful. I pulled cabinets and boxes open, only to find papers, chemistry tools, and other junk.

'If I were him, where would I hide a weapon?'

Then it hit me; he was probably always working on his fear toxin, so he always was at his desk. And if a certain Bat dropped in, he would always be prepared.

Testing my theory, I searched around his desk. My theory was in fact correct as I found a gun underneath the table. I took it off and check it, thankfully found that it was fully loaded with ammo. I sighed and stated looking around, seeing anything else that could help me. When I didn't find anything, began to look for an exit.

I walked over to the door, trying not to make much noise. My heart jumped as I saw the figure of Crane lying on the couch. I relaxed, however, when I saw that he was fast asleep. I scanned the room, noticing the papers that were on the ground next to him. Silently, I walked over and picked them. The first thing I noticed in the notes was my name. I quickly read over them.

'…subject shows to have a low pain tolerance. He does and will give into any affection, attention and comfort given to him. On personal notes, Scarecrow shows some sort of attraction to him. I myself am still considering what to expect from someone with a mind like Nygma's. Still, there is only so much fear someone can take…'

I stopped reading after that, rage building inside me.

'Attraction?! What?! Does he even understand how dangerous underestimating me is?!'

My fists clenched, the paper crumbling in my hand. I shoved it in my pocket and, without hesitation, fired the gun at the other side of the couch. As soon as Crane's icy blue eyes opened, I pointed the gun at his face.

"So am I speaking to Jonathan or Scarecrow?"

He sat there, eyes widened slightly at the situation at hand.

"I would prefer a simple hello." He said eventually.

I stood there, no expression shown on my face. I tried to avoid looking straight into his eyes, already knowing that doing so was a bad idea. He just stared at me, no emotion what so ever on his face.

"I should shoot you." I said, breaking the silence.

"But you won't. I know you won't."

I sighed and looked at the gun pointed to him.

"You're right. But I still can do this."

Before he could even react, I swung the blunt of the gun at his face, hard enough to cause blood. His hand reached up to his temple, where a small drizzle of blood started to drip down. He looked up at me and smiled.

"And what was that for?"

"You're a smart boy, Jonny. You can figure it." I said mockingly.

"Revenge does come with a price you know." He stated, attempting to push himself off the couch.

I stayed put where I was, even though now that he was looming over me, only an inch away.

"Is that my shirt?"

His eyes glanced down to what I was wearing. I couldn't help the slight tint of pink rising to my cheeks. I cleared my throat, getting his attention back to me.

"If you think I'm putting back on my clothes considering the state they're in…"

He didn't reply again, only staring into my eyes. I adverted mine away from his again.

"…Any reason why you won't look at me?"

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He just continued to stare at me, his expression not changing.

"What's the address of the building?" I stated simply.

"….We're at the old office building by Gotham Bay. I assume you're taking you're leave?"

"Yes. I frankly, I have never been more happy to get away from someone else." I said and began turning around.

"Really? Not even your father?"

I froze as he finished his sentence, my hand resting at the door knob of the exit.

'Just open the door and walk away.'

"Do tell me, why you didn't shoot me? Is it because you didn't want to? Maybe it's because you fear me?"

I could hear his footsteps getting closer. My heart was beating faster from a mixture of fear and anger.

"No, that can't be. You aren't afraid to kill and if you feared me, you wouldn't have pulled a gun on me."

His voice sounded closer. I didn't know how close he was, my back was still turned towards him. As I heard his footsteps getting closer, my fist clenched the door knob tightly.

"It's because you like the attention, don't you, _Eddie_?"

It took ever fiber in my being not to jump when he whispered right into my ear. My teeth clenched as again anger started to build inside me.

"It doesn't matter what kind it is. Whether it's noticing you by talking to you and opening your fears, or if it's treating you like a child and giving you comfort that you almost beg for. Attention is attention; and you're just a child who wants it-"

Before he could remotely think about even breathing, I swung my elbow back into his stomach. He grunted in pain, and as he was unfocused, I took the gun and shot it. I felt time froze; Jonathan and I froze as well. It took him a second to figure out that I just grazed the cloth on his shoulder. I breathed out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. I again turn my head and opened the door. But just before I could leave, I heard him call out to me.

"I think we can both agree that your father should be tortured in purgatory right now. After all, I couldn't think of any reason to completely destroy a brilliant mind as yours. I would even call it astonishing."

And with that, I slammed the door behind me. However, as I was walking away from the building, I couldn't help but dread over the thought that kept crossing my mind, especially to the fact that it even made me blush.

'He thinks I'm astonishing?'

* * *

I want to thank 'ghost in the attic' for the inspiration to continue. im sorry for the late post. I really would like for you to give me reviews, they keep me going.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV.

That happened three months ago. Other than hearing him on the news once and a while, I never saw the Doctor again. I was thankful for that. I never want to feel the effects of fear toxin again. I still got nightmares from that night.

I sighed, glancing down at my papers.

"What's wrong, boss?"

Echo walked into the room, Query following behind her.

"Just thinking about the materials I'll need for this plan. It's going to take a lot of money and time."

"Well let's go rob a bank!"

"Sounds fun! Let's kill the bat while we're at it!" Query backed Echo up.

I like these two, I really do. But there are times like this where I wonder why I hired them in the first place. Still, their company is nice and they do help me get my mind off certain things.

I smiled at them, remembering how they acted when I returned from Crane's hideout. They panicked and looked over my injuries. I told them I was fine, just in need of some rest. When they asked me where I've been, I told them I went to a street doctor, which explained the bandages to them. I didn't want to tell them I was being held hostage by a psychopathic doctor that caused me to see my worst fears in front of me.

"It's a good idea, but not the best. I'll have to make more plans for that. Instead, I made a meeting with Harvey Dent for a black market deal."

The girls looked at me and blinked at each other.

"TwoFace? Why him?" Echo walked over to my right side and sat on the table on my right.

"Wouldn't Penguin or Black Mask be better for black market dealings?" Query followed Echo's actions, sitting on my left side.

"I'm not really on Penguin's good side and Black Mask isn't someone I trust." I stood up and set the papers in a pile. "Besides, me and Harvey go way back."

The girls shrugged, convinced by my reply. They hopped off the table, going to yell at some goons to doubt.

I smiled, looking at the time. I have to meet Harvey in a little while. I should leave now; I want to get there early.

I walked over to the coat rack, putting on my jacket. Because my other clothes were destroyed, I had to get new ones. Echo and Query designed this one; it was a simple suit and tie style. It was a green with black question marks on the jacket. I wore a black collar shirt and purple tie with same color gloves. Query said that instead of green and purple, I should do green and black. Echo finished my look by giving me a green domino mask. She said it would bring my green eyes or something like that. I shrugged and listen to them

I left my hat there, knowing that it was going to be windy today. If I brought my hat, it would be hell to take care of.

I walked out the door, leaving my cane behind as well.

"Echo, Query; I'm leaving! Remember to bring the weapons and blue prints at 3:00, ok?" I yelled as I left, hearing a faint, 'Ok, Eddie!', as I left. It was 2:30, so I have half an hour to get there. I wanted to get a look at the surrounding area. Don't get me wrong, Harvey and I get along pretty well, but he still has his moments of sudden anger and a reputation to keep. I had to be careful; Harvey is someone you don't want to disappoint.

When I came outside, I was met with extreme wind. It was night, the streets cleared of any life. I walked through the alley ways, trying to keep an eye on the roof tops in case Batman was out lurking nearby. Even though I saw no signs of anyone there, I still felt like I was being watched. I shook off the feeling, keeping my focus instead on getting to my location.

Soon, however, I began getting slightly nervous as I began to think that I was hearing noises are forming around me.

'Is the Bat here? Oh God, if he is, I'm in big trouble! Not only will he send me back to Arkham, but Harvey will think that I blew him off! Or even worse, the Bat finds him there and Harvey will think I sold him out!"

As these thoughts ran through my mind, I jumped as I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as a loud bang came from my right. I sighed in relief as a cat ran out from behind a trash can.

'I need to calm down.' I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart.

My relief was short lived as suddenly a hand covered my mouth and an arm gripped my body making my arms immobile.

"_It's a pleasure to see you again, Eddie~"_

* * *

Echo and Query pushed open the door from the car they were in, slamming the door behind them.

"Boss, we're here!"

Instead of seeing Riddler, however, they were met with the sight of TwoFace and a few of his gang waiting for them.

"About time. Where's Nygma?" TwoFace walked up to the girls.

"What do you mean?"

"He left us at 2:30 and we left at 3:00. He should be here."

A silence settled over everyone as this went through their silence was broken when a scream erupted through the air that sounded a lot like Edward's.

* * *

I knew that voice. That voice appeared in my nightmares.

Quickly thinking, I shifted my mouth and bit down hard. He drew his hand away and yelped, letting go of me. Without even turning around, I bolted, running further down the alley. I heard footsteps behind me. As I was about to turn a corner, I felt someone grab the bank of my jacket and yank me back. I screamed as loud as I could, but was silenced as his hand covered my mouth and struggled. I tried to pull his hands off, twisting and turning my body to shake him off. I froze as I felt the feeling of cold metal against my torso. I glanced down and saw, to my horror, a freaking scythe! He owns a scythe!? He let go of my mouth and he moved it to my neck.

"_You can't run from fear, Eddie~"_

"Crane, let me go!"

His laugh rang in my ears, giving me goose bumps.

"_ isn't here right now, but you can make an appointment. I'm sure he'll love to see you again~" _I felt his warm breath blow against my neck; mixing with the cold air, it made me shiver.

"Leave me alone, Scarecrow!"

His grip around my neck was loose, but I still felt nervous.

"_You can't run from fear, Eddie~"_

He let go and spun me around, pushing me against the wall. He lifted his mask so I could see his face. He snatched my wrists and brought them above my head.

"_Besides, do you really want me to leave you alone? I know you've been thinking about me."_

"W-What do you mean?"

"_The nightmares. The disturbing thoughts. The memories that give you chills. I know everything. Even the small glances you give behind your back."_

"Wha…how…have you been stalking me!?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking. More like keeping a close eye on an experiment."

"You creep!" I started struggling again, but his grip tightened around my wrists. He laughed as I struggled more.

"_Are you upset because of that? Or because I view you as just another science experiment?"_

"Get. OFF!" I was getting upset now. He leaned down to my ear and I considered head butting him.

"_But the thing is you're one of the most interesting ones I had."_

I froze and stayed silent, not saying a word. I was still upset, but not as much.

"_I had experiments that have been so boring lately. But you…"_

I felt my face and ears burn for some reason. Maybe I was getting sick? The heat of his breath hitting my cold skin? I don't know, but I couldn't decide if I was comfortable or not.

"…_you're so much different than the others. I like watching you better than the rest. The others fears are becoming slightly dull to me. But yours…"_

I began to feel my heart build up speed. The closer he moved his face to mine, the more speed picked up. What was happening? What's going on?! Did he poison me?!

"…_I make you weak at the worst of all times.  
I keep you safe, I keep you fine.  
I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold,  
I visit the weak, but seldom the bold._

_What am I?"_

I took me a few seconds for his words to go through my head. Of course I knew the answer; it was simple.

"F-Fear."

I heard a small sound come from him; it was like a mixture of a growl and a chuckle. Before I could comment on him, I suddenly felt something press against my mouth. Everything stopped; the wind, the sounds of the city, everything but my heart. My body wouldn't move and I couldn't form a single thought in my mind except for one.

Scarecrow currently was pressing his lips against mine.

He wasn't exactly being gentle or slow. It was more demanding and controlling than anything. I snapped out of my daze as I felt something being shoved in my mouth. His tongue?

I couldn't help a small moan escape my lips. I felt him smirk in the kiss as I began kissing him back. Why I was kissing him back, I have no idea. What I did know was that as he was kissing me, I felt my face got really hot and my heart beat sped up faster. I noticed that he tasted like some kind of chemical and wine. It tasted odd and left my tongue with a tingling sensation. I didn't mind it though, if anything, I liked it.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and I gasped for breath. I wasn't focusing on him, but I felt him shift. When I finally regained my focus, I looked up at him and my heart froze. With the hand that wasn't holding my arms against the wall, he had a syringe. I began to squirm again.

"_Don't struggle. It'll hurt more. Besides, this isn't fear toxin. It will just put you to rest for a bit."_

"Jonathan! Don't you dare!"

Suddenly, a whoosh went in front of me, followed by a clang and Scarecrow yanking away from me. I looked over and saw the shadow of Batman himself. Scarecrow growled and picked up his scythe that he probably dropped to the ground when we were….doing whatever we were doing.

"It's over Crane. Nygma, I'm coming for you next."

Before I could blink, Scarecrow lunged at him, swinging his scythe.

"_There is no Crane. Only Scarecrow."_

I don't know why I always got chills around him, but he was really good at giving me them. I quickly looked around for something that would help me. My eyes caught the shine from the needle that Crane dropped. Trying not to catch attention, I slowly crept over to it, reaching down and grabbing it. Turning my gaze back to the fight, I saw to my surprise, Scarecrow actually winning. He dodged every swing the Bat made and eventually knocked him with his scythe. Batman was knocked into an ally way as to dodge the scythe. Taking my chance, I crept over and jabbed the needle into Jon's arm. He gasped in surprise and pushed me away, yanking out the needle and throwing it to the ground, the force causing it to shatter in pieces.

"_You deceiving little…" _He growled and made his way toward me.

"Sorry, but maybe another time, Jonny." I said smirking.

He was suddenly pushed as Batman came out of the ally. Taking yet again, another chance that was given to me, I bolt out of there, having Crane as a distraction.

However, the chemical might have worked faster than I thought because as I was running away, my hide out in sight as I escaped from the fight hours ago, I fell to the ground as a wire wrapped around my legs. I looked down to see Batman looming over me, his mouth in a scowl.

"I told you I was coming after you next." He said.

"And so you did." I sighed as he picked me up effortlessly. "But you owe me. I gave Scarecrow a needle that knocked him out for you."

I said as he finished throwing me over his shoulder and began walking.

"Congrats. I'll buy you a cookie as a thank you." He said in a monotone voice.

"No you won't….." I pouted, crossing my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan's POV.

I would rather not talk about how the fight went, it's kind of embarrassing. But I will tell you that it isn't a pleasant feeling to be half asleep and have fist pounding into you. I slowly opened my eyes and they were met with bright blue ones.

"Hare! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Jervis said, smiling.

I groaned as I stood up on the bed I was laying on.

"Nice to see you too, Jervis." I sighed. "I'm assuming I'm in Arkham."

"Unfortunately, yes. That brute Batman brought you in at least an hour ago. It appeared you were a sleep however."

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled.

Jervis shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I think you're having a cell to yourself. Considering there is only one bed." he said. "The only reason I'm here is because the nurse let me."

"Ah, I see. Well if you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a bit."

Jervis smiled and nodded.

"Good night, Hare."

As the door closed behind him, I sighed and lay back down, closing my eyes. However, my sleep was interrupted as I heard the cell door open and close. I opened my eyes to see someone on the ground. I stood up, trying to see who it was.

"Do you people have no respect!" the other said as he got up.

'Is that…?'

I cleared my throat and the smaller person looked at me. My icy blue eyes were met with bright green ones.

'_Yes it is~' _I smiled as he shrunk in fear.

"You can't be serious." He said, back up against the wall.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun." I said when I came up to him. "You struck me with a needle. That wasn't very nice."

"Consider us even, then." He said bravely.

"Perhaps. But you also bit me." I looked down at him, my body blocking his.

"What? Are you going to bite me back?" he said, smirking.

"I might." I said before I could stop myself. I was slightly surprised at how blunt I was. As I looked at him, it appeared he was too. His cheeks turned a soft pink.

'_Not attracted to him my ass.'_

'Shut up!' I growled at Scarecrow.

My attention went back to the smaller one as he cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, I would rather go to bed right now. I had a pretty rough day if you recall." He said, gently pushing me away and making his way to the bed.

Before he could react, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards me.

"I have some unfinished business with you."

"Can't we take care of it tomorrow?" he said, irritation making its way into his voice.

"No." I growled. Before could he react, I pushed my lips against his.

* * *

Edward's POV.

I barely had time to draw in a breath before he pushed his lips against mine. I was slightly surprised, but kissed him back anyways. I couldn't help but notice how different this kiss was from the last one. This one was less rough and gentler. He went slower too.

He let go of my wrists and instead, wrapped them around my waist. I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, making the kiss deeper. I gasped as suddenly I felt him bite my bottom lip.

"I told you I'd bite back." He growled.

I pouted and opened my mouth to say something, but was silenced as I felt his tongue being shoved in my mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes, not caring that I was in danger every second I was with this man.

I ran my fingers through his brown hair, getting stuck ever so often from tangles. We broke apart, gasping for breath. My face felt scarlet red, a warm feeling going to every part of my body. As I was still catching my own breath, he moved his mouth on my neck. I moaned as he began to lick and suck at my neck and the curve of my shoulders. I felt chills over my body as he licked a rather sensitive area on my throat, slightly squirming and whining as he began to suck on that one spot. I made a loud gasp as he bit the area he was toying with, my breath becoming uneven gasps and-oh my god, he can do amazing things with his tongue!

To follow my statement, he let go of my throat and I whined in protest. He soon came back to my mouth, doing yet again wonderful things with his tongue. While he was doing that, he reached up and yanked the collar of my shirt, stretching and yanking at it until I heard the seams tear, exposing more of my neck. He let go of my mouth, moving back down to my neck, but this time going farther down until he reached my collar bone. I whined slightly, giving out short gasps and moans when he started attacking the new skin shown to him.

My breath hitched as I felt his arms sneak inside my shirt and run up my sides. My heart began pounding, thankful for the grip I had around his neck, knowing I wouldn't be able to stand if I wasn't holding on.

Just as he was about to rib my shirt entirely off, we heard a clank from the door. He pulled away, making me let go of him and fall, thankfully, on the bed behind me. I looked at the door as it opened, still gasping for breath and confused. Then, a blonde, blue eyed man walked into our cell.

"Hare, I didn't know you had a thing for him! This is a delightful surprise!" Jervis said, smiling happily. I couldn't help the blush that came to my entire face as he said that.

'Why Jervis of all people! He will never stop reminding me! I suppose it's better than Harley, but still!' I sat up, hiding my face in my hands.

I felt a hand grab my arm and lift me up. I looked up to see Jon pulling me to the door, keeping a straight face.

'He's acting like we were chatting a few seconds ago instead of shoving his tongue inside my mouth!'

"I'm assuming we're breaking out again?" Jonathan asked an overly happy Mad Hatter.

"Yes! The Door Mouse brought our clothes and other things for us!"

I looked out of the door and sure enough, there were my clothes, along with a few others, on what looked like a medical cart. I made my way to it and grabbed my own. As I was doing so, I couldn't help but listen in on the conversation Jon was having with Jervis.

"Jervis, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what you saw."

"Why?"

"Because I own him. I don't want anyone else to get to him..."

I stopped listening there.

'Own me? What!? Does he view me as an item?!'

Irritated, I silently walked into an unoccupied room and changed. It didn't take me long; all I did was slip into my pants and black shirt. I slipped on the tie and put on my question mark covered jacket as I walked out.

"Eddie!" Was all I heard before I felt arms wrap tightly around me.

I looked down and saw a full clothed Harley hugging my waist.

"Good to see you too, Harley." I smiled.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Where ya been?" she let go of me, allowing me to breathe again.

"Nowhere really. Just trying to stay alive for the most part." I smiled as I finished my outfit by putting on the mask.

She smiled back, but it vanished as looked at me closely.

"What are those marks on your neck?"

'What? He left marks!? Damn it!'

I felt my heart beat increase as she pointed out marks around my neck.

"Um…probably from a fight with Batman." I told her, hoping she fell for it. Before I could find out, a loud alarm went off.

Everyone hurried towards different areas, not wanting to get caught again. As people departed, I saw a flash of burlap in the crowd. With hesitation, I went the opposite way, going toward the back exit. In the cell I wasn't as scared of him because he didn't hurt me or use fear toxin. But now that he has toxin, I have a reason to be afraid.

* * *

Jonathan's POV.

As soon as the alarms went off, a crowd of people began to panic. Some people went through the front exit, some went through back. I scanned the crowd for green and saw a glimpse of him running towards the exit.

'Where is he going?'

Pushing through the crowd, I followed him, trying to keep up with him.

'_Ever thought there could be a reason for him running away?'_

'I don't want to hear a word from you. Every single time we have him, you have to take control and ruin it by hurting.'

'_But the fear and pain in his eyes is amazing!'_

'His mind is fragile! Especially considering the mental and physical trauma that he has.'

'_So? This means anything because?'_

'It means that if you keep trying to hurt him, he'll break and won't be the same anymore.'

Scarecrow remained silent. Don't get me wrong, I want to play Eddie's mind just as badly, but I don't want him to break. I can make him break anytime I want. Draw out his greatest fear and leave him a shaking mess on the floor. But at the same time I don't want to. It's fun to mess with his mind, to always be able to see the fear in his eyes from the thoughts of his past, father, and me leaving him. And his company is slightly comforting, not that I would ever admit that.

My thoughts were halted as I heard the sounds of guards approaching. It sounded like they were coming from in front of me. Looking around, I finally spotted who I was looking for and bolted towards him. Silently, I snuck up from behind him and covered his mouth with my mouth. He gasped but I gently spun him around and but a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. I pointed to the noise where the guards were coming from. He nodded his head and tugged my arm, telling me to follow him.

"What's your plan?"

"You'll see. When we get out of here, I know another hideout." I couldn't help but notice a slight irritation in his voice, but I shrugged it off.

We began running, hiding in offices and dodging around corners. We began going towards the underground part of the asylum, where the sewage was. I then understood the plan and smiled.

'I give him 3 minute before he starts complaining about his clothes getting dirty.'

* * *

I will be on a trip this spring break so don't expect a lot of updates. Again, the more comments I get, the more willing I am to finish this story. SO PLEASE COMMENT!


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan's POV.

I stand corrected, it took him six minutes before he began complaining.

"This is just awful! I don't know how Killer Croc puts up with this?" he whined, trying his best to not touch the wall, or anything else for that matter.

"Maybe it's because he's half crocodile and only wear pants?" I turned and looked at him.

I just avoided looking at me, mumbling something under his breath.

'What is with him? I understand him being upset about our surroundings, but it seems more like he's upset with me.' I sighed and continued walking forward.

The rest of the walk we remained silent. I wondered if Batman made it yet. He probably did, knowing him. Luckily for us, the sewage was quiet, meaning that he isn't down here. Last thing we need is a run in with him again. Eventually the lighting began to get worse and soon we started walking in darkness. The only thing keeping us from falling in the water was the railing and the sickly yellow light that was too weak and dull for it to be helpful. I didn't realize I didn't have my scythe until we already left, but there was no way I was going back just to get it.

'I'll have to make a new batch of fear toxin. That won't be a problem, but I still need to improve it. I'll need more chemicals and tools of course. There is also of course the problem of someone to test it one. As much as I would like to do it on Eddie, I don't think it's a wise idea. I could try to steal... 'I stopped mid-thought as I jerked to a stop when I nearly ran into Edward who decided to suddenly stop walking. 'What is he doing?'

"Jon?" he said, his face turned away from me. "Why are you following me?"

I stared at him, wondering where this is coming from.

"Can you elaborate more on what you're saying? There's only one way this tunnel goes to."

"Don't play dumb. You could have gone another way back at the asylum. If anything, this would be one of the first places Batman would look. So tell me this, why _did_ you follow me?"

I considered what he said. Why did I follow him? I understand I need revenge on him, but from the scenario in the cell, I think that revenge isn't necessary any more.

_'Worried that someone else will touch him?'_

Not knowing what to say, I replied with the first thing that came to mind.

"Why not?"

He remained silent; his back turned towards me so I couldn't see his expression. After a few seconds he began walking again. I quietly sighed and followed him, beginning to think something was wrong. What would upset him enough to render him silent? Was I not giving him enough attention? I'm pretty sure I gave him enough attention back at the cells.

_'Maybe when you were talking to Jervis? Think about it, one moment you making him fall in your arms, the next you're leaving him alone, almost ignoring him, and talking with Jervis.'_

Maybe. I suppose I could test that theory.

"So I spoke to Jervis before we left." I broke the silence. I couldn't help the satisfied smirk form on my lips as I saw him tense up. "He said he wouldn't mention what he saw to anyone."

He silently nodded. His pace picked up speed slightly.

"Anything else in that conversation I should know about?"

"Not that I know of." I was slightly surprised that the reaction I was getting out of his was proving my theory.

He mumbled something under his breath and continued walking. He turned a corner I followed him, only to see him stop.

"What's wrong? Did we make a wrong…?" I froze as I saw the all too familiar shape of someone who I never wanted to see again.

"What are you doing here, _Nygma_?" said the shadow of the gigantic crocodile looming over us.

"Croc! I was wondering why the sewers suddenly smelled worse than usual right now."

The larger one growled and stepped towards us. I couldn't help but take a small step back. It's not the fact I was afraid of him, it was just…well, I had some past, um…._run-ins _with him before.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Running away from the Bat. What else? You think I willingly came down here?" Edward said tauntingly, to my panic.

He sneered and his growl began more threating and angry much to my dismay, but then he stopped and his expression softened.

'He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see-'

"Crane?"

'Damn it!' I thought, thankful for my masking on my face, otherwise you would clearly see my nervous expression. "Croc, a pleasure as always."

I cleared my throat before I spoke, keeping my voice leveled so I didn't sound nervous. He smiled and I nodded at him, smiling back being pointless from my mouth being covered. Edward looked back and forth between us, obviously figuring out we met in the past.

"You two know each other well?" he asked.

"We helped each other before in the past and got along pretty well. He's actually someone I can stand, unlike some _others_." The larger man turned his attention back to the smallest one out of us, his smile turning back in a sneer.

What he said was true, but we might have remembered it differently. We did get along, but I always had the feeling that if I angered him I would end up in his stomach. Then there was the incident from Joker taking over the Asylum that one time, which promptly ended any alliance and communication I had with Killer Croc.

"I see." Edward looked back at me.

'Did I hear jealousy in his voice?'

"Do you need help getting out of here?" Croc said, looking at me.

"That would be rather kind of you." I said, taking off my mask and smiled at him

He smiled back, then turned around and crawled into the water. His back and the top of his head were out of the water, so I could still see him. I began to walking forward, but was pulled back as Edward gripped my arm.

"Do we really need his help?" he said quietly, not wanting the other to overhear. This time, I was positive I heard jealousy in his voice. He looked up into my eyes, something I noticed he tries to avoid doing. The look in his eyes and the way his expression was made his eyes have a more doe-eyed shape to them, making him appear to look like he was begging me instead of asking me. However, I also saw a little bit a fear.

'_Can we fuck him now?'_

'What do you mean _we_?! Will you stop?!'

'_If you think I'm __**not**__ going to touch him, you are surely mistaken.' _Scarecrow threatened.

"Jon?"

I blinked and smiled slightly down at him. I tilted his chin up and kissed him softly. His cheeks became a very slight pink when I pulled away. However, instead of soothing his fear, I took the opportunity and made it worse.

"Do worry. I trust him. Besides, me and Croc go way back." I smiled as I saw his fear get worse and his jealousy grow. I turned around and began following Croc.

* * *

Edward's POV.

He was doing it on purpose, I know he was. But I couldn't help but get jealous! There was nothing to get jealous over! I was still upset, but I could help but feel my heart skip when he kissed me. I stood there as he walked away, begin to feel actual panic rise to my chest.

'What do they mean they knew each other well?!'

Snapping out of my daze, walked behind him and stayed silent. I was getting sick and tired of him constantly causing me fear. But I suppose that's what you should expect from Scarecrow. I walked in silence the rest of the way. Each minute I thought of my relationship with Crane and got angrier. About an hour later we came to a stop at a tunnel opening.

"This is a way out near Gotham Bay. Do you still own that hideout near here?" Croc said.

'Is he talking about the one Crane took me to when he found me in the ally? Did that use to be a hideout they shared?'

Crane smiled and waved to him as he walked out.

"Thank you, Croc. It's a pleasure to see you again."

He smiled and nodded, turning back into the water. I began my walk towards the building, remembering where it was.

"Eddie?" I heard him call for me behind me. I still kept walking.

I didn't say a word the whole walk there. I was still angry about what he said. I opened the door and slammed it behind me; slightly hoping it hit Jonathan in the face.

"Pouting doesn't get you anywhere." I heard him say smugly behind the door, just sensing the smirk on his face.

I ignored him and walked into what I figured to be the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me, knowing he came in. I ignored him still as I looked in the fridge, feeling his icy stare behind me.

"I just saved you from not only getting critically injured from guards, but also a trip back to Arkham; yet you're acting childish by giving me the silent treatment." He said with a slight bored tone.

I closed the fridge, but it sounded more like a slam.

"If you think I'm annoyed by this game, you are incorrect. If anything I'm enjoying the quiet. Not every day you shut up."

I looked through the cabinets, hoping to find something to throw at him. All I found where cups, plastic plates, bowls and the liquor.

"Was it something I did? If so, I would be very grateful if you tell me what." He asked, having a slight playful tone.

I stopped what I was doing and went back to the liquor cabinet. I grabbed the first thing I touched and set it on the counter, opening the bottle, my back still turned to him.

"…Was it something I said?"

I then mentally told the shot glasses to screw themselves and took a swing from the bottle. I heard him chuckle darkly behind me, just now noticing the lights were never turned on, the only light being from the city light coming in through the widows. I took another swing from the bottle, the burning in my throat finally disappearing as my mind went slightly fuzzy. I didn't notice Jonathan was right beside me until he took the bottle away from me. He grabbed my wrist as I tried to snatch it back. I yanked my hands away.

"'I own you already.' You said you owned me! I'm not something you can own, Jonathan." I said.

"What if I proved you wrong?" He put his hands on both sides of my head, trapping me between him and the wall. I tensed, thinking he was going to put a needle in my neck. At this point I gotten used to him stick needles in me.

"What you mean?" I tried to not look into his eyes.

* * *

Jonathan's POV.

I smiled as he again avoided looking me in the eyes. I leaned down, gently licking the shell of his ear. I heard him gasp slightly.

"Well, Scarecrow and I really want to fuck you senseless. Is that a way to prove you wrong?" I said quietly in his ear. When I pulled away I had to control every fiber in my body not to laugh when I saw his face turn into a brilliant scarlet. "I own you, whether you like it or not."

I tilted his chin up and pressed my lips against his, noticing how surprisingly soft they were. He wasn't even kissing me back, if anything he was slowly trying to push away. I kissed him softly, knowing if he were to be put under too much pressure, he would freak out.

'_Right; you used him as a test subject and now you're about to rape him. Yeah, he hasn't freaked out yet_.'

I couldn't help myself from making a rather loud growl at Scarecrow's remark. I was getting annoyed at his comments at this point. I heard the smaller man beneath me whimper and growled at Scarecrow again, trying to ignore him and focus on the now shaking boy in front of me. Apparently he thought I was mad at him from him not kissing me back. I can't blame him for shaking in fear at this point. I used fear toxin on him and then continuously tried to drug him again.

I put my hands on his hips, trying to calm him down. He gasped as I gently bit his lip. I smiled slightly when he moaned as I shove my tongue in his mouth. He slowly raised his hands up and wrapped them around my neck, kissing me back.

I pulled away, both of us gasping for air. I moved down and started to gently bite and suck at his neck, making sure to bite and suck extra hard at the sensitive part of his neck. He moaned softly and ran his fingers through my hair, encouraging me. I slowly began running my fingers up his shirt and he shivered slightly. Moving my arms back to his hips, I pulled him closer, moaning softly when I grinded my hips against his slightly.

"J-Jon…" he moaned slightly, burying his face in my neck.

My mouth focused back to his neck as I began to unbutton his jacket. When I did, I almost tore it by yanking it off him. I moved my mouth away from his neck, much to his protest. I gave a smile of satisfaction when I saw the many marks I made on his neck and jawline.

"Why'd you stop?" he whined, slightly gasping for breath.

"I'm not going to keep going unless you want me to." I said, taking off his mask, letting me see his bright green eyes more. He smirked at me.

"Well, it matters. Who's it going to be? Crane or Scarecrow? Because I can imagine Scarecrow having some weird kink with fear."

"Well," I smirked back at him, pulling closer and pushing my hips against his again, making him moan slightly. "Scarecrow can wait because you're mine."

"Well then," he smirked. "Jonathan Crane it is then."

* * *

So if you want to read the gay sex action, you have to go to ArchiveOfOurOwn because I don't want it posted here. I'll post it as a whole other chapter so you don't have to worry.

/users/Fashon72/works


	8. Author's note!

So, hey! I am SO sorry for the late update! When I came back from spring break, my computer was all slow and had viruses on it because I think my friends got on it and messed with my stuff -_- But I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy the smut! Also, I'm starting this new thing where I'm going to ask for you guys to give me AU ideas and if I'm interested, i can write them! I already have about 3 Pirate!AU ideas, so derp! :3 So message me about that! Also, if you want to message me personally or something, my Email is popstar066 . Thank you guys for the comments, it helped me so much, you have no idea! Anyways, stayed tuned for the next, possibly last, chapter!

You can now find the smut chapter up on Archive of Our own! BTW, you all _**have **_to check out this AWESOME, AMAZING author here called This Empty Path. I love this wonderful person's stories! Seriously, go NOW!


End file.
